Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fryers such as used in food preparation and, more particularly, to commercial fryers with increased cooking efficiency.
Discussion of Related Art
Common commercial fryers generally provide a cooking efficiency in a range of 50-55%.
In an effort to increase heat transfer and efficiency, commercial fryers that utilize a power burner design in combination with a heat exchanger have been developed. While such commercial fryers may serve to increase efficiency and heat transfer as compared to standard fryers, fryers that provide or result in greater efficiencies and/or increased heat transfers are sought and desired.